yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Ol' Saint Trick
| former = | foodyw = Milk | foodyw2 = Curry | foodyw3 = Curry | yws = 222 | foodywww = Curry }} is a Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. Introduced as Rank B, he was demoted to Rank C in Yo-kai Watch Blasters. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Ol' Saint Trick has an elderly appearance, with white eyebrows and a bushy, long mustache. He wears a red Santa Claus-esque outfit, with the arms and legs sporting orange stripes. He is seen with three huge bags surrounding him on the sides and above his head. He rides in a cloud slightly wider than his folded legs. Ol' Saint Trick asks his target a quiz question, putting them under a quiz show setting (similar to Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?). He can summon prizes out of his sacks to be given to challengers who answer his questions correctly, but these sacks can also suck in and contain challengers who answer incorrectly. Also, he appears to have a whimsical personality and sometimes changes the terms and conditions of his prizes. When Inspiriting someone, Ol' Saint Trick causes the Inspirited to inherit his personality and force others to answer questions in a similar manner. According to Whisper, Ol' Saint Trick is also responsible for choosing Yo-Kai to be Santa's helpers on Christmas. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Ol' Saint Trick appears on treetops in Triangle Way at night (Western Uptown Springdale). Yo-kai Watch 2 He appears in the trees of the Excellent Expressway. Yo-kai Watch 3 He appears in trees in Southmond and in East Pine. Yo-kai Watch Animation Series In EP049, Ol' Saint Trick briefly Inspirits Nate's mom, causing her to force Nate into a quiz question to identify what she has cooked for dinner. Ol' Saint Trick later puts Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan through more questions after being identified, sucking Whisper and Jibanyan into his sacks when they answer wrongly. Ol' Saint Trick presents Nate with a final question, allowing him to pick a sack and claim what's inside as his prize. Nate decides to pick the sack with a pair of sports shoes that he wants, ignoring Whisper and Jibanyan, much to their dismay. Unfortunately, Ol' Saint Trick says that Nate's reward for his "brutal honesty" is to claim the contents of the sacks he didn't pick, and leaves Nate with his Yo-Kai friends and a Yo-Kai Medal. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | tribe = heartful | yo-kai = Santac Roshi YW6-026.png | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} Movelist |80-120|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Restoration|Single ally}} ||-|6 = Gradually recovers HP of adjacent Yo-kai.}} **: Depending on chance, this Soultimate Move will either: * Heal all allies * Raise stas of all allies * Drop a basin on Ol' Saint Trick for 1 damage Quotes * Befriended: ''"Hohoho... It's beginning to look a lot like friendship?"'' * Loafing: ''' * '''Receiving food (favourite): ''"Ho ho ho!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ''"Hm. Not bad."'' * 'Receiving food (disliked): ' * 'Freed from Crank-a-kai: '"Hohoho... Now that I'm out, you'd better watch out! Etymology *"Ol' Saint Trick" is a play on "Ol' Saint Nick", one of the many nicknames of Santa Claus, referring to his Saint Nicholas origins. *"Santaku Rōshi" translates as , while playing on the katakana pronunciation of . Origin Ol' Saint Trick is based on Santa Claus, the typically Western folkloric figure associated with Christmas, who most famously is based in the North Pole and delivers presents to children during the night of Christmas eve. He derives from the European lore of Saint Nicholas and Father Christmas (see Ol' Fortune#Origin), the latter which typically dressed in a green or scarlet fur-lined bishop habit. However, in modern times the color turned to red with Santa Claus (which is mistakenly attributed to soft drink brands like Coca Cola using Santa Claus' image in their adverts as early as the '30s but actually predates said ad campaigns). It is to be noted that Christmas has no religious or folkloric connotations for the Japanese, and is instead merely a commercial holiday where gifts are exchanged and parties with cake and other common sweets are held, and is also considered an occasion for young couples to get closer. Trivia * His bags have a "best gift", "ordinary gift" and "worst gift". Related Yo-kai * Ol' Fortune In other languages * Japanese: サンタク老師 Santaku Rōshi * Korean: 산타클도사 Santakeuldosa * Spanish: Tricotom * Italian: Tridonio * German: Trickolaus * French: Ratatam * Portuguese: "Papai Não É" Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Curry Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk Category:Yo-kai riding on a cloud Category:Christmas Yo-kai